


Step Back. Take a Breath.

by lildemonlili



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Polyamory, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildemonlili/pseuds/lildemonlili
Summary: A restless grumpy bugger and her sunshine girlfriends.





	Step Back. Take a Breath.

**Author's Note:**

> KATIE MADE ME WRITE THIS.

There was no point in keeping this up. With a sigh Chaeyoung put down the pencil and closed her notebook. It wasn’t going to work anyway. The blanket Dahyun had put around her earlier had fallen from her shoulders and gathered in a pile around her body, only covering her crossed legs. Every part of her mind was a jumbled mess of lyrics and drawings and sheet music, but none of it made sense. And so, she just gave up. Dragged herself out of bed and into the kitchen.

The house was quiet. Empty. For a moment, she considered putting on a record to mask the sound of silence, but opted against it. Settled for the sound of the boiler, and herself opening a cup of noodles. It wasn’t so much hunger that had made her go into the kitchen. More a desperate attempt to at least do something.

She tried to remember what she had done for the past two hours since Dahyun left for her lessons but couldn’t. Groaned slightly at the thoughts that pressed in the back of her mind, slowly tearing her spirit apart. And despite knowing they were out having fun shopping, Chaeyoung couldn’t help hoping they’d be back soon. It was never wise to leave her alone with her thoughts when she was feeling this restless. She needed someone to hold. Or someone to hold her. Or both. Preferably both.

Impatience left the noodles chewy and Chaeyoung left them mostly uneaten by the sink. Didn’t bother to boil new water and make them edible. Just flopped onto the couch and tried to get control of her mind. It really was no use. So she just turned on the TV and leaned into the back of the couch hugging her knees.

It was Sana’s voice who broke the circle of the younger girl’s spiraling thoughts as she stumbled over the threshold to the house an hour later.

“I don’t know, but I think so.” She said. 

Chaeyoung’s ears tuned immediately to the sound of her voice.

“But you have to be sure.” Momo complained from the hallway. The door closed.

“You can’t be sure about everything in life, Momoring.” Sana tutted.

There was a sound of the bustling of coats and bags, and Chaeyoung wanted to get up. Wanted to go to them but didn’t. Just hugged her knees tighter, ignoring the cold on her skin. She focused on the TV despite not having a clue what was going on in the drama she had been watching for the past hour. Footsteps. And then silence. They had turned into Momo’s room instead of the living room. And Chaeyoung felt her heart drop slightly. 

Maybe if she just waited they would notice her mind calling out for them. But they didn’t. There was just silence. And really, could she blame them? She had told them to head out without her because she wanted quiet time to write. They probably thought she was in her room and were trying to respect her privacy. But she didn’t want privacy. She just wanted them. And with an involuntary pout and a turning stomach she gathered all her pride and dragged herself into the hallway. Knocked on Momo’s door and opened it slightly.

“Chaeyoungie.” Sana’s eyes shone as she looked up from the phone they had both been looking at. They were sitting in Momo’s bed watching a video of some sorts. Probably a comeback stage, Momo had a habit of keeping up with everything she could.

“What’s up?” Momo asked, frowning at the obvious dismay on Chaeyoung’s face.

Chaeyoung grumbled some unintelligible complaint she wasn’t even sure what was supposed to be. Opened the door just enough for her to sneak inside before closing it. Flopped onto the bed and lay down, resting her head in Sana’s lap. Turned to her side, facing away from the girls. A breathy bubbly healing giggle escaped Sana and threatened to turn Chaeyoung’s pout into a silly smile. Fingers – Chaeyoung guessed Momo’s judging from the angle – tangled in her hair. And a hand rubbed over the bare skin on Chaeyoung’s arm.

“You’re so cold, what have you been doing?” Sana cooed and reached for the edge of the blanket they were sitting on, awkwardly trying to wrap it around Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung shrugged.

“Chaengie, what’s wrong?”

“Mmm.” The younger girl grumbled and grasped at the fabric of Sana’s cotton sweatpants. The grumble turned into a hum as Momo’s fingers started scratching lightly at her scalp.

“Chaengie?” Sana asked as Chaeyoung huddled closer, leaning into Sana’s hand running over her arm.

“Mm-mm.” Chaeyoung objected and turned to look at them, the pout still on her lips. Momo retreated her hand but Chaeyoung reached behind and fumbled to grab it. Ignored Momo’s chuckle as she found the oldest girl’s wrist and put her hand back on her hair determinately.

“Use your words babe.” Sana giggled.

“Mh, hair.” Chaeyoung turned her head slightly backwards to look at Momo, despite the weird angle. Let her pout pronounce more.

“Try again.” Sana shook her head and smiled, while Momo obliged, running her hand through Chaeyoung’s hair.

“Pet.” Chaeyoung said. Two words. Couldn’t she settle for that? Just this once?.

“Okay babe.” Sana nodded and shuffled slightly. Chaeyoung turned back onto her side and let out a pleased hum as Sana started running a hand down her back, finger trailing up her spine, down her back again and around to her stomach, rubbing circles with her thumb over the exposed line of skin between Chaeyoung’s shirt and jeans. That and the combination of Momo’s hand in her hair made her feel both heavy and light at the same time.

“You know those days when nothing works?” Chaeyoung mumbled.

“Yeah.” Momo said quietly.

“I spent three hours fumbling. Doing absolutely nothing productive. Just stared at my notebook. Stared at my sketchbook. Stared at my keyboard. And nothing came of it. Nothing at all. I was supposed to use the quiet time today to get something done and instead I’ve just been completely useless. It was just a waste of time, and I could’ve gone and had fun with you guys instead.”

The moment she had started talking, there was no stopping the words that fell from her lips in an endless cascade of worries. She talked and talked, baring her soul to the girls, focusing only on their touches and let her heart lighten. They didn’t interrupt her. Didn’t offer to fix her or come up with solutions. Just listened. And it was all she needed. To vent and get every bad thought out of her head.

When she finally trailed off, Sana’s fingers ran over the skin of Chaeyoung’s stomach under her shirt.

“Are you hungry?” Sana asked.

“Mhm.” Chaeyoung turned to look up at her. Felt Momo’s thumbs on her cheeks rubbing softly over the skin. She looked up at the oldest girl and finally let her pout turn into a smile as Momo pressed her lips to Chaeyoung’s forehead.

“My silly little Chaeyoungie.” She cooed against Chaeyoung’s skin.

“I think maybe I should just stop trying for today. You know, give it a rest.” Chaeyoung sighed.

“I think that’s a very good idea.” Sana hummed. “Food?”

“Food.” Chaeyoung agreed. With a tired body but lighter heart, Chaeyoung got up from Sana’s lap and looked around at them. “Thank you.”

They beamed at her. For a moment Chaeyoung forgot about her growling stomach and moved closer again, wrapping a hand around Sana’s neck, fingers tangling in the hairs at her nape, pulling her in for a kiss. It was short and gentle and soft. And healing. Momo’s kiss wasn’t short, when Chaeyoung turned to her. Rather than reassuring and soft, Momo seemed to try to convey all the love and support she felt, and it made Chaeyoung giggle.

They watched a movie that night, legs tangled under a warm blanket. Sana’s body around Chaeyoung’s and Chaeyoung holding Momo close. They shielded her from every thought, every fear she had. Because there couldn’t be a more valuable way to spend time than to exchange lazy kisses and hushed words with the two girls she loved more than anyone else.


End file.
